The Varia's Antics in Japan
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Armed with swords, guns and sharp tongues, the Varia heads to Japan to cause more mischief. Sequel to Life in the Varia.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Carmina stretched as she stepped off of the plane. She took in her surroundings, and smiled widely.

"WE'RE HERE!" She yelled as she jumped for joy.

"Do you have to be so god damn loud?" Squalo mumbled as he pinched her arm lightly, making her jump.

"It's not my fault I'm excited! We're finally in Japan! We can see Tsu-kun and everyone else, who's names I can't remember at this moment in time!" Carmina's excitement as she said those words caused Squalo to just roll his eyes and walk away.

"Shishishi, looks like the princess is happy to see someone other than her prince," Bel appeared next to Carmina. Carmina just giggled and fixed his tiara a bit, since it was crooked from the landing. Lussuria came up and poked her side, making Carmina jump.

"What?" She asked.

"Maybe you should start walking sweetie. I'm pretty sure Sawada doesn't want to be kept waiting," Lussuria giggled, making Carmina cringe.

"Okay! Also, where's Xanxus?" Carmina asked. Her question was answered seconds later, when Xanxus stepped off of the plane, Levi carrying his bag behind him. Carmina just rolled her eyes and brushed off her shirt.

"It feels so weird to be in regular clothing! We're normally in those hot as hell leather Varia uniforms," Carmina grimaced as she remembered how hot it was when they wore their uniforms in the summer as Xanxus walked over to her.

"You're normally in your pajamas anyways. it shouldn't matter," Xanxus rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I don't wear the uniform at all! That means I know exactly how hot it is!" Carmina puffed out her cheeks. Xanxus just responded by smacking her ass and walking away, leaving a blushing Carmina and a smirking Lussuria behind.

"Sempai, you really shouldn't have that look on your face. It makes you look less intelligent," Fran stated simply as he walked by. Carmina snapped out of it and ran to catch up with everyone else, Lussuria following closely behind her.

Things were getting weird already.

* * *

**Back again! I hope you enjoy this little prologue! The first actual chapter should be out sometime today :) Sorry for the wait, I just had to take care of this ****_8 foot tall looming grizzly bear* _****(*My grades, friend drama, and other things) first :)**

**Anyways, I'm glad you beared with my through the wait, and I hope you are happy with what I have come back with! Ciao for now! :)**


	2. New House

**The New Place:**

"Hey, what do you think the place we're staying at is like? Do you think it's all clean and tidy or messy?" carmina couldn't stop herself from rambling on about where the Varia was going to be staying while they were in Japan.

"Could you shut your trap for 2 seconds? You'll see when we get there!" Squalo scolded Carmina, making her pout slightly.

"You're no fun! It's not like it's uncommon to be curious!" Carmina turned her attention to Xanxus

"What do you want?" Xanxus asked when he was sick of Carmina just staring at him.

"Why am I the only one who's curious about where we're staying?" Carmina sighed. Xanxus didn't answer her.

"It's because you probably have ADHD," Fran cut in.  
"I do not!"

"You sure act like it Sempai."

"Xanxus! Tell Fran that I do NOT have ADHD!"

"I don't want to get involved in this." Carmina just sighed and climbed over Xanxus to look out the window of the car.

"Do you mind?" Xanxus was getting irritated.

"What can I say? I'm restless from that long plane ride!" Carmina giggled.

"If you don't get off of me, I'm smacking your ass again. Only I'll leave a mark this time," Xanxus threatened.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Carmina covered her butt, trying to protect it, as she sat down again. She sighed and leaned her head on Xanxus' shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm tired from the plane ride also! I want to sleep!" Carmina nuzzled her face into Xanxus' arm.

"Can't you sleep on someone else?"

"Noooo! You're comfortable!" Carmina whined.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little lover's quarrel, but I think we're here," Fran cut in. Carmina quickly climbed over Fran, Bel and Squalo to look at the window at where they would be staying.

Can't you wait until you get out of the car?" Squalo growled.

"I don't mind. I have a nice view," Bel smiled.

"You're a pervert, Bel," Carmina muttered.

"When did you figure that out?" Bel asked sarcastically.

Carmina just rolled her eyes and opened the door, causing her face to nearly hug the ground. Everyone got out of the car, grabbed their bags and started walking towards the front door.

"This is it. Our new home," Carmina smiled.

"Let's just get settled in and not make this one of those scenes in a cliche movie," Xanxus unlocked the door and everyone walked in. The scent of mold hit them hard.

"It smells," Carmina covered her nose with Xanxus' hand.

"I'm placing my bag outside until we get some cleaning supplies," Lussuria walked back outside.

"Are we really going to clean this entire house before we do anything?" Squalo asked.  
"Yes," was everyone's simple answer as they all walked outside. Maybe there was a store around that sold cleaning supplies for cheap.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I said I would get it out sooner, but... writer's block. xD Anyways, please follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories as well! Ciao!****  
**


	3. No Sex

**No Sex:**

"Hey, let's make things interesting for a day," Bel smiled.

"Are you saying that it's NOT interesting any other day?" Carmina looked over at him, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Let's make things even more interesting than normal. Better?" Bel asked sarcastically.

"Very. Now, what were you saying?" Carmina urged him to continue.

"Well, since the Boss can't keep his hands off of the Principessa. why not make a little bet? Since the Boss can't seem to keep his hands off of the Principessa for long, we'll make it a "no sex" bet. If the Boss has sex with her within the next day, he loses," Bel smiled.

"Fuck no," Xanxus cut in.

"Of course you would say no! Let's do it! What are the rules?" Carmina asked.

"The only thing banned is sex. Teasing and other things are allowed," Bel's smile widened. Xanxus made a mental note to kill him when this was over and grunted.

"Fine. I'll take part in the damn bet, " he finally muttered.

"Okay. The bet starts-"

"WAIT! Who gets what?" Carmina butt in.

"Shishishi, if the Boss loses control and has sex with you, than he has to do whatever we say for a week," Bel laughed. Xanxus just glared at Bel, but said nothing.

"And if he wins?" Carmina leaned forward. Bel just shrugged. Carmina guessed that he didn't think Xanxus would actually win and didn't think of a reward.

"Okay! Let's start!" Carmina giggled. Xanxus just grunted and Bel looked at the clock.

"24 hours from now is when the bet will end. Good luck, Boss," Bel ran off, Carmina guessed to go and bug Fran.

"So, no sex for 24 hours. I'm surprised you're handling it so well," Carmina made sure to swish her hips as she casually walked towards Xanxus. Xanxus just glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong? Is just talking to me going to tempt you?" Carmina sat on the armrest of the chair Xanxus was sitting in and moved her leg so it just barely made contact with his arm.

"You're doing that on purpose," Xanxus glared at her.

"Doing what? I'm just sitting here," Carmina fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You're going to make this very difficult for me aren't you?" Xanxus asked. All Carmina did was nod slowly and get up.

"Well, I have to go help Lussuria with something. Ciao," Carmina winked at him and sashayed off.

* * *

Later, after Carmina had taken her shower, she spotted Xanxus doing his paperwork. Since Carmina was only in a towel, she smiled to herself and waltzed into Xanxus' study.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Carmina walked up to Xanxus and started to massage his shoulders. She felt him tense up and had to stop herself from giggling too loudly.

Xanxus turned towards her and blinked before looking her up and down.

"You're going to pay for this," was all he said. Xanxus watched as a drop of water from her hair dropped onto her slightly tan neck, and ran down the towards the valley of her breasts.

"So-" Xanxus snapped his attention back to her face and immediately hated the arrogant smirk that was plastered on it, "When are you going to give in?"

"As if I'm going to let you win. I have more self control than that,," Xanxus tried to turn his attention back to his paperwork, but Carmina wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Eh? Are you going to ignore me now?" Carmina whined as she pressed her breasts against Xanxus' back. Xanxus quickly turned his chair and grabbed Carmina's sides, putting his lips near her neck. As soon as Carmina felt Xanxus' ragged breath on her neck, she knew that she was close to winning. She quickly grabbed Xanxus' hips and gripped the fabric of his pants in her hands, causing Xanxus to bite her neck harshly. A shiver went down Carmina's spine and she just gripped at his hips even harder as she let out of breathy moan.

"Screw no sex. I'm not doing that shit. Especially with you teasing me so badly," Xanxus kissed Carmina roughly and reached to the towel off of her body. They were so busy, they didn't notice Bel close the door.

'I guess that shows just how irresistible Carmina is to the Boss,' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

**Hey , I was thinking of doing a lemon with Carmina and Xanxus. If you want me to write one I will, but if you don't want me to, I won't. Your guy's choice. :) Also, I'm sorry guys, I really suck with updating my stories. Please don't kill me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :)**


End file.
